Regaining Peace
by Donaruie
Summary: Even after Mio and Mayu dismiss the evil over the village, Itsuki's soul is not at peace… (Short One Shot)


**Title:** Regaining Peace  
  
**Disclaimer:** Everything in this story belongs to Tecmo.  
  
**Rating:** PG-13 just to be safe, rated for blood  
  
**A/N:** this story was written with the thought that since Itsuki died before the calamity occurred and therefore his spirit may not have been held there by the darkness over the village alone.  
  
**A/N2:** This is also the first romance story I've ever written...ever! So if it's painfully bad, don't say I didn't warn you...  
  
**A/N3:** Done in response to LLJade's Itsuki/Sae challenge on the Fatal Frame Forum 1&2 site.  
  
**Summery:** Even after Mio and Mayu dismiss the evil over the village, Itsuki's soul is not at peace...

  
  
Itsuki watched the sun rise, the golden light shine in through the storehouse window. The darkness had lifted.  
  
Good, he thought with a sad smile, at least the others will finally find peace.  
  
They hadn't deserved what happened, none of it.  
  
But now everything had been put right.  
  
. . . Only it wasn't.  
  
His hands clenched. Nothing would ever be right again.  
  
A shadow seemed to pass over the storehouse, blocking out the sun, but he didn't care. He didn't deserve it.  
  
It had all been his fault.  
  
"My fault...my fault..." he whispered brokenly.  
  
"Forgive me I was wrong!" he cried.  
  
"My fault...", He collapsed against one of the bookshelves, his face falling into his hands. "...Everyone had to die..."  
  
The shadow darkened and Itsuki found himself once again in a dark room that seemed to be trapped in a never-ending night.  
  
He could still hear their screams. Screams of the villagers as they realized what was happening, as the darkness swallowed them. They had thought him gone, but he had never left. He had heard it all. The screams, the crying, the desperate prayers...and the laughter.  
  
The insane laughter of the spirit of Sae, his beloved Sae, gone mad.  
  
And that was his fault too. He had caused her suffering.  
  
With a hopeless sob he let his hands drop onto his lap, then gasped in horror. They were covered in blood!  
  
"Murderer..." a whispery voice accused.  
  
With a gasp he looked up.  
  
The storehouse had gone red. The walls and ceiling dripped with blood. With a horrified cry Itsuki stumbled to his feet, backing away. His leg bumped into something and when he looked down he saw bodies. Bodies of the villagers slain in the dark. They covered the floor.  
  
He shook his head, backing into a corner. The screams were getting louder. They echoed around him until there seemed to be nothing else.  
  
He clamped his hands over his ears but the screams only got louder. "Murderer!" they cried.  
  
Itsuki squeezed his eyes shut and turned away, digging his fingers into the blood stained walls, "I'm sorry!" he cried, "Forgive me!"  
  
The screams became blood curdling and Itsuki broke to screamed himself, "Will no one ever forgive me??!!"  
  
"I forgive you."  
  
The soft voice cut through the din and the screams were silenced.  
  
Itsuki blinked in shock and turned to look over his shoulder, as if afraid of what he would see.  
  
The room was still stained bright with blood but the bodies were gone, and in the doorway...  
  
"Sae..." he whispered.  
  
She stood just within the cell. Her white kimono unstained with blood and her face once again serene. The blood in the storehouse vanished where she stepped and the shadow seemed lighter, "No, I spoke wrongly, I do not forgive you..."  
  
Itsuki's face fell and he cringed back.  
  
Her face remained serene however and a smile lit her face, "For there was never anything to forgive."  
  
He could not look at her and his gaze fell to the floor, "I'm sorry...so sorry..."  
  
Her hand touched his face, forced him to look at her, "Did I not just say, there was nothing to forgive?"  
  
He shook his head, "but I..."  
  
"I never blamed you." she interrupted.  
  
"I caused your suffering," he said.  
  
"No you didn't. It was never you." she assured  
  
"I should never have helped you try and escape."  
  
Sae nodded, "No you shouldn't have...but I don't hate you for it."  
  
Itsuki looked away, "How can you not?"  
  
"Because I love you, Itsuki."  
  
He blinked and looked back in shock.  
  
Her face was pleading and she reached out to grasp his bloody hands, and when she pulled him down to kiss him he didn't pull away.  
  
When they pulled apart the blood had disappeared and the shadow was fading.  
  
Tears of mixed sadness and relief ran down Itsuki's cheeks and Sae pulled him into her arms.  
  
"It's alright, my love. You can rest now. It's over...it's over." she whispered.  
  
The shadow faded and as the sun shone once again through the barred window the two began to fade away.  
  
A soft smile formed on Itsuki's face as he relaxed into Sae's embrace.  
  
It was over.  
  
The End!

  
  
What did you think? Was it horrible? Should I never write romance again??  
  
Review Please!!

Review Responses!

Jennifer: Thank you :)

XxMelodyxX: I'm so glad you did!

Minami: Yeah me too! Itsuki is so cute! I like guys with white hair :)

Graywords-girl: I already replied to you, twice so I won't put that here, very long stuffs :)

psychedelic aya: Thank you! I plan on writting much more Itsuki stuffs, and it will hint Itsuki/Sae along the way :)

Mikusae, Lady of Darkness: awww! Thanks you guys! I'm so glad you think so.

Riku: Me too! It's cute! I'm not sure about writting more romance fics but I know my next fic which is in the works will certainly have hintings of Itsuki/Sae.

mesha: I'm glad you didn't find it cheesy :) The game never hints any attraction between Yae and Itsuki. It was all Sae. Sure he and Yae were friends but it never hints to go any farther then that. Sae obviously loved Itsuki a great deal from her reaction to his death. There was also supposedly a cutscene not put in the game (said to have been just too happy) that gave the idea more of a place in reality.

Sakana01: Huh? Other way around? What do you mean?

Red-jewel: Thank you! i'm glad you think so!

Maria Haruka Takino: I know it's short, it was late and on the spot. I was afraid if I waited too long i'd lose the idea and it would never get finished.

Kerrianne Harrington: yeah...it is...but it has the small bit of angst so It doesn't make me gag hehe


End file.
